A cause de lui
by Realgya
Summary: Sept victoires et un match nul : le goût amer de la défaite.


**A cause de lui**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Bonjour à tous !  
>Alors voilà, cette idée m'est venue hier soir et n'a eu de cesse de me tourmenter jusqu'à présent. Voici donc un OS de plus avec, pardon, mes personnages préférés (Hao et Tamao pour ne pas les citer) donc encore une fois je ne traite pas des personnages différents (même si certains sont apparaissent au second plan).<br>J'ai hésité pour le rating avant de mettre en T, mais si d'après vous c'est plutôt du M faites-moi signe, je modifierai.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Au bord d'une route, sous le couvert des arbres. Une moto abandonnée près des buissons. Le bruit des voitures qui passent, de temps en temps. La lune qui se reflète sur le bitume. Une odeur de fumée, le goût de la cigarette.<p>

Canna.

…

Une cascade, le bruit de l'eau qui tombe, l'odeur de l'écume. A côté l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Joli vert. Goût d'une fleur qui s'épanouit. Personne, le silence.

Marion.

…

Perchés à la cime d'un arbre. Au milieu des branchages, des feuilles et des fruits mûrs. Un goût de pêche. L'odeur du vent. Le soleil qui se lève à l'horizon, une vue magnifique. Le bruit des oiseaux qui chantent.

Matilda.

…

Dans un jardin, sous le cerisier en fleurs. Tout autour, des magnolias. La joie de vivre incarnée, le parfum des fleurs mais le goût de la cannelle. Sourires, soupirs. Le son du carillon au-dessus d'eux.

Pirika.

…

Au large des plages, dans une barque. Le vent qui transporte le goût du sel, l'odeur de la mer. Au loin, le paquebot blanc exceptionnellement désert. Sous l'eau, le tombeau de fer vide. Eux isolés du monde et du tournoi. Un coucher de soleil, la chute d'une autre étoile.

Jeanne.

…

Lit à baldaquins, draps de soie, vêtements de satin. Légèreté et luxe. Sur les étagères, des statuettes en bambou. Le parfum du jasmin, le goût de la Chine. Barrette en jade. Silence complice.

Jun.

…

Après une gifle et un baiser. Le tapis bleu pâle du salon, la musique qui s'élève de la télévision allumée. Les tasses de thé vert renversées, le ruban rouge qui traîne. Un plat vide, le goût du chocolat.

Anna.

…

Un temple. D'un côté les moines qui veillent, de l'autre le bassin d'eau où flottent les nénuphars. Des lampions qui l'éclairent, la lune qui se cache derrière les nuages. Une odeur d'encens venant des portes ouvertes, une terrasse de bois où ils sont assis.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, déclare doucement Sâti.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répond-il.

On ne voit pas les étoiles mais il n'y a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour chercher une jolie vue. Il s'amusait à taquiner Anna en sachant qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une fois. La princesse à ses côtés, il sait qu'elle serait digne d'être sa femme. Une merveilleuse reine des shamans. Et elle le sait aussi.

Il se lève. Cela n'ira pas plus loin qu'une simple conversation, pour l'instant.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-il.

Il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité, il disparaît.

…

Il s'aperçoit que toutes ont été siennes, sauf elle. Elles sont toutes courageuses, elles ont toutes ce feu qui brûle en elles et qu'il a éteint. Elles lui ont tenues tête, au début. Il pense qu'elle est trop timide, trop effacée, sans personnalité. Il n'y a pas de jeu, pas de défi, pas d'intérêt.

Quand elle pointe son arme sur lui quelques temps après, déterminée, il se rend compte qu'il s'est trompé. Elle est toute seule et pourtant elle s'oppose à lui, elle l'affronte du regard.

…

Le Shaman Fight est terminé, il l'a emporté. Il devrait proposer à Sâti de l'épouser, il sait que la princesse accepterait. Pourtant il ne le fait pas, il ne veut pas se marier tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas consumée elle aussi. Mais il hésite. Il se dit que c'est trop tôt, que ce serait trop facile, qu'elle est encore trop réservée. Il attend que le fruit mûrisse, que la fleur s'ouvre. Il l'observe sans agir.

Elle n'est presque jamais seule, toujours en train d'aider quelqu'un ou de rendre service. Elle parle peu mais rougit beaucoup. Parfois il se dit qu'il est temps, puis il se ravise. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Il n'ose pas alors il attend.

Mais au bout de six mois, Jackson demande sa main à Sâti et la princesse accepte. Il a trop attendu. Il n'est pas déçu, pas triste, pas vexé. Il devrait être embêtée de ne plus savoir qui serait sa reine mais il s'en moque. Il continue de l'observer elle, de loin. Quelques jours plus tard, il réalise qu'il n'a pas agit en une demi-année et qu'il n'agira plus. Il s'en va, il essaye de l'oublier. C'est trop tard.

…

Pour fêter les trois ans de la fin du couronnement du nouveau Shaman King, tous les shamans sont invités à se rendre sur le lieu du tournoi. Il y a le soleil qui se couche, de la musique, l'odeur des grillades préparées par les paches, les rires des enfants. Hana s'amuse à tirer les tresses d'Anna et se prend un joli coup de poing. Silva arrive immédiatement pour réprimander sa fille qui prend un visage obstiné pendant que Hana se masse la joue.

Hao déambule au milieu de la foule, salué par toutes les personnes présentes. Il se met soudain en tête d'inviter toutes les jeunes filles à danser. Mach et Pirika lui accordent une danse en riant, Jun avec un sourire mutin, Mary en hésitant, craignant de lui marcher sur les pieds, Canna en levant les yeux au ciel. Anna le foudroie du regard mais finit par l'accompagner sur la piste, Jeanne le suit sous le regard protecteur de Marco.

Il danse ainsi avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes. A chaque fois elles ont représenté un défi qu'il a emporté. Il n'a pas seulement gagné sur elle, il a aussi gagné sur leur petit-ami actuel. Il sait qu'ils savent, qu'ils ont tous fini par apprendre. Aucun ne sait pour toutes, mais chacun sait pour la sienne. Psychologiquement et physiquement, il a battu Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ryu. Avec Jun et Anna, c'est aussi aux familles Asakura et Tao qu'il ravit la victoire. Le seul qu'il n'a pas défié c'est Faust, mais il est des combats qu'on ne peut pas gagner.

Il se demande avec Tamao sur qui il aurait remporté une victoire avant d'apercevoir Sâti, au bras de Jackson. Il se présente devant eux, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens et la princesse le suit sur la piste. Il n'y a pas de gagnant entre eux deux, c'est un match nul.

Quand il la laisse il cherche Tamao du regard, sans la trouver. Il se lance à sa recherche, la découvre dans une habitation, assise à une table vide, le regard rêveur. Il l'appelle, elle le regarde. Il lui tend la main, elle la prend. Il l'entraîne à l'étage, elle le suit. Il éteint la lumière, elle s'assoit sur le lit.

Le reste, c'est le parfum d'une rose fraîche, le goût de la framboise, des draps de soie, la lumière de la fête au-dehors qui filtre par les rideaux de velours pourpre.

Il l'embrasse avec tendresse, l'étreint avec passion. Et aussi peut-être avec amour. C'est alors qu'il réalise qu'avec elle, c'est une victoire sur lui-même. C'est alors qu'il réalise qu'il a perdu.

- Je n'étais pas le premier, déclare-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

- Non.

Ca fait mal quand elle se rhabille sans le regarder. Ca fait mal quand il comprend qu'il pouvait toutes les avoir et qu'il les a toutes eues sauf celle qu'il aurait vraiment voulue. Ca fait mal quand il redescend, aperçoit le visage fermé d'Yoh et croise son regard. C'est un regard qui signifie, « il ne fallait pas toucher à Anna ». Après il sort et il reprend son sourire. Ce bref regard, ce sera le seul et unique moment où Yoh le lui reprochera, mais aussi celui qui restera le plus longtemps inscrit dans sa mémoire.

Ca fait mal de réaliser qu'il n'a jamais été aux yeux de Tamao qu'une copie, une image de celui qu'elle aime vraiment. Ca fait mal de savoir qu'elle l'a suivi sans résister et s'est donnée sans hésitation, elle qui est pourtant si combattive, stricte, explosive. Ca fait mal de la voir regarder Yoh. Elle n'osera pas lui demander de danser et lui ne lui proposera pas. Ca fait mal car elle est sans doute celle qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire.

A cause de lui.


End file.
